New Super Mario Bros. 2/credits
These are credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2. Credits Producer * Takashi Tezuka Coproducer * Hiroyuki Kimura Director * Yusuke Amano Game Design * HokWai Ng * Taiju Suzuki * Ryuhei Matsuura Level Design Adviser * Toshihiko Nakago Level Design * Nobuo Matsumiya * Minoru Narita * Yasutaka Takeuchi * Mari Shirakawa * Eiji Mukao * Toshihiko Okamoto * Kazuhiro Yoshikawa * Yuya Sato * Kosono Okina * Tatsuya Hishida Art Director * Masaaki Ishikawa Character Design * Masahiro Kawanishi * Sho Murata * Daisuke Ito * Yutaka Aihara * Toshiya Shinohara Field Design Lead * Makoto Yonezu Field Design * Tatsuya Kobayashi * Yasuo Kumakura UI Design * Tokihiko Toyoda * Takashi Fukahori * Ryo Tanaka * Satoko Okada * Takahiro Hamaguchi Visual Effects Design * Sayaka Nishimura Design Adviser * Atsushi Miyagi Programming Director * Kenji Higashiyama Player Programming * Junya Okamoto Enemy & Field Programming * Eiji Noto * Takamitsu Kuzuhara * Ryu Shinomiya * Yoshimi Izumori System Programming * Kunihiro Komatsu * Nobuhiko Sadamoto * Kazuhiro Nakari * Minoru Hamaura UI Programming * Momoko Shibutani World Map Programming * Shinji Okuda Programming Support * Etsuko Sakai * Takuma Deguchi * Fumiya Nakano * Shogo Kihara * Yusaku Shimizu * Kiyoshi Koda * Masaru Nii * Kei Uramoto Sound Director * Kenta Nagata Sound Engineering * Yuki Tsuji * Natsuko Yokoyama Sound Advisers * Koji Kondo * Yoji Inagaki General Coordination * Tsutomu Kaneshige * Tomoaki Yoshinobu Cinematic Director * Tomoe Aratani Cinematic Animation * Yoshikazu Sumioka * Masaya Akiyama Character Supervisors * Akiko Kato * Yo Ohnishi * Tsuyoshi Watanabe Technical Support * Tomohiro Umeda * Toru Inage * Masahiro Takeguchi NOA Localization Management * Nate Bihldorff * Reiko Ninomiya, * im O'Leary * Leslie Swan NOA Localization * Ethan Stockton * Eric Smith * César Pérez * Laurence Millerioux-Tanen * Hélène Bisson-Pelland * Camilo Alba Navarro * Mónica Ripoll * Kristin Kirby NOE Localisation Management * Erkan Kasap * Takashi Katagiri * William Romick * Andrew Steele * Soshi Hanagiri NOE Localisation * Andrea Jähn * Andrea De Benedetto * Zakir Rahman * Colin Farrell * Sylvain Gsell * Abdelkader Beldjilali * Mattia Trivellone * Maurizio Minunni * Susanne Becker * Hanna Ohlrogge * Alberto Arias Pérez * Álex Hernández-Puertas * Marijke Pustjens * Carsten Harmans * Bernardo Serpa * Sílvia Mira * Alexey Nikitin * Stanislav Bush Localization Management * Kimiharu Hyodo * Kimiko Nakamichi Localization Coordination * Ilho Kim * Chulsoo Yoon * Megumi Shichida Chinese Localization Management * Shin'ichi Sasamoto Simplified Chinese Localization * Qiu Xiaochun * Yuan Jun Traditional Chinese Localization * Tsai Yi-Chen * Tan Ya-Yun Traditional Chinese Localization Support * Kirsty Wong * Liu Tzu-Yun Korean Localization Management * Yu Fukaya * Hyokjin Jung Korean Localization * Jihyun Choi * Dongyeon Kim Testing * Ryuji Hamaguchi * Ryosuke Yamada * Miki Tsuchiya * Manabu Matumoto * Yuichi Tsurumaru * Yotaro Kiriyama * Masaki Mori * Takeshi Saigo * Mario Club Co., Ltd. * DIGITAL Hearts Co., Ltd. * NOA Product Testing Dept. * NOE Quality Assurance * NOK Debug Team * Simplified Chinese Product Testing Group * Kenji Saiki * All General Support Group Special Thanks * SRD * IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co., Ltd. * Mox Co., Ltd. * Takumi Kawagoe * Daiki Nishioka * Hirokazu Matsui * Yuki Ijiri * Yusuke Nakano * Yuri Adachi * Takumi Wada * Naoko Ayabe * Takashi Hosoi * Estevan Sobral Bauch * Stefan Dickhardt * Ippei Kohara * Lubov Blaesing * Peng Yi * Yu Jie * Lin Hui-Jung * Chou Yung-Yu * Sung Ching-Yun * Jiyoung Shin * Siyoung An * Kwanja Lim * Keizo Kato * Manabu Okajima * Shiro Mouri * Shintaro Sato * Takuma Oiso * Masanobu Sato * Masanao Arimoto * Kenji Yamamoto * Tomohisa Saito * Keizo Ohta * Shoichi Obayashi * Tatsuya Takadera * Keijiro Inoue * Futoshi Shirai * Shinya Hiratake * Hiraoki Hishinuma * Hiroshi Arai * Keisuke Matsui * Kaoru Sato * All EAD General Producer * Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Trivia * Credits running time: 3-4 minutes Interactivity When the credits begins, Mario will carry Peach and will walk/run. Players can collect coins, and jump about in the traditional Super Mario background. At the end, Princess Peach's castle will appear in the background, indicating that the credits is finished. Category:Credits Category:Interactive credits